


The Games of Jae-Lousy

by maxduckbutt



Series: Jealous Jae [3]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Light Smut, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxduckbutt/pseuds/maxduckbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy is a game played in pairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Games of Jae-Lousy

He walked along the edge of the dance floor, allowing himself to merge with the darkness around him.

He could feel the colours and music around him…he could feel them intertwine the destinies of the people inside the club.

  
And it made him feel alive.

  
He could feel the sins of those around him encompass his soul.

  
He could feel the world at work.

  
But where was he?

  
Changmin froze when he spotted the object of his thoughts grinding his lower half against a total stranger.

  
There he was again, letting the beat of the music guide his body into a world forgotten.

  
Changmin laughed a little on the inside.

  
A world forgotten?

  
As if.

  
He knows I’m here.

  
Changmin walked towards the bar and sat himself down on one of the stools and stared.

  
He rested his elbows against the marble and leaned back, allowing his head to fall back against his shoulders.

  
He caught the bar tender’s attention and winked.

  
The man smiled at him and came over.

  
“What can I get for you, Changmin-ssi?”

  
“My husband.”

  
“Ah. Is Jaejoong-ssi up to something again?”

  
“Look at the dance floor… right there… next to the DJ.”

  
Junsu felt something inside him break when he saw Changmin’s husband dancing with his own in ways that were obviously not platonic.

  
“Then I guess it’s both our husbands that are the problem, Changmin-ssi.”

  
“Ah…So that’s the famous Yoochun you keep talking about…how…pleasant.”

  
“…” Junsu tried to turn away from the sight, but was stopped when he felt Changmin grab hold of his wrist.

  
“What are they doing now?”

  
“…”

  
“Tell me.”

  
Junsu swallowed the lump in his throat before answering.

  
“Y-Yoochun’s running his hands d-down J-Jaejoong-ssi’s front. H-he’s got his head buried against the c-crook of Jaejoong-ssi’s neck and g-gyrating against him. J-Jaejoong-ssi is running his hand through Y-Yoochun’s hair…I-I…please…”

  
Changmin smirked.

  
“Would you like to dance, Junsu-ssi?”

  
Junsu looked at him startled.

  
He smiled.

  
“Jealousy should be played in pairs. It’s one of the rules of life. Otherwise it just leads to a whole lot of pain and suffering.”

  
The bar tender looked at the couple on the floor once more, before nodding curtly.

  
Changmin gave him an almost feral smile before closing his eyes and allowing himself to just feel.

  
When he opened them again, Junsu was standing in front of him; holding out a hand for him to take.

  
Changmin took it with a smirk and pulled the shorter male towards the middle of the dance floor.

  
It amused him to know that Jaejoong’s eyes shot towards him the second his hand held the others.

  
He grabbed onto Junsu’s hips and emulated the same moves that their husbands had made only minutes before.

  
They both let themselves get lost.

  
It felt like sex.

  
It felt like adultery.

  
Dancing.

  
It was his new drug.

  
He just needed to reach his high.

  
He could time it.

  
Every single second of it.

  
He groaned as he felt Junsu slide down his body and could practically feel his eyes darkening with lust as the plump bottom came in contact with his crotch.

  
When Junsu turned around and wrapped his arms around his neck, Changmin knew that it was time.

  
Junsu’s lips were only a centimetre away from his own…and the less controlled side of him urged him to give in to the kiss.

  
He smirked when he felt a cold hand clamp down on to his forearm and let Jaejoong yank him out of the backdoor of the club and push him against the ally wall.

  
He could see it in his eyes.

  
It was all there.

  
The anger.

  
The lust.

  
The hatred.

  
The pure unadulterated jealousy.

  
He almost laughed when Jaejoong fisted his hand through his hair and pulled him down for a brutal and violent kiss.

  
He tasted his own blood as Jaejoong sucked and sipped at his lips.

  
Groaned, as he nipped and tore.

  
Gods…I love this…

  
He watched the shorter male pull away from him and gasped when he felt the man shift his attention to his jaw and neck.

  
Each bite was punctuated with possessiveness.

“Mine.”

  
“Only mine.”

  
“Always mine.”

  
Changmin grinned and let his head fall back against the cool wall.

  
“Yours.”

  
Meanwhile Inside:

  
Junsu sighed in exasperation as he ran a hand through his hair.

  
“Why do we agree to these stupid games of theirs, Chunnie?”

  
“Because they blackmail us, Love.”

  
“Stupid, weird-ass couple.”

  
Yoochun laughed at the pout on his husbands face.

  
“Let’s go get ourselves some Yoosu love instead, okay?”

  
Junsu grinned and pulled Yoochun into the backroom.

  
“Okay.”

  
3 hours later at Jaejoong and Changmin's house:

  
Changmin lay sprawled across his back, naked and panting as Jaejoong climaxed above him.

  
He let out a huff as Jaejoong pulled out of him and collapsed listlessly on top of him.

  
“We NEED to do this more often.”

  
“What five times a day not good enough for you?”

  
Jaejoong let out a tired laugh.

  
“Not that. This whole role-playing thing. Fuck it’s hot.”

  
“Two seconds later, Jaejoong-ah, I think I would have actually kissed Junsu. Apparently a horny Changmin is an uncontrollable one.”

  
Jaejoong growled low in his throat and pinched one of Changmin’s nipples.

  
“If you EVER even think about kissing anyone except me, I’ll kill the other person with my bare hands.”

  
“I don’t know if I should be happy that you omitted my own death.”

  
“Oh. I’d just handcuff you to the bed and have my dastardly way with you.”

  
“You tempt me, Kim Jaejoong.”

  
“Hmm. Maybe I should really cheat on you. It would be hot in a weird kind of way.”

  
Changmin grinned at his husband’s lame attempt at trying to get a reaction out of him.

  
“You do that. Let me just call Junsu and tell him that I want a threesome with him and Chun.”

  
Jaejoong looked up at Changmin and sneered dangerously.

  
“Not funny. See now I’m going to have to fuck you till you can’t walk around for two days and then I’ll have to do the same thing again so you can’t walk around for another two days. That way it’ll keep your wandering mind in check.”

  
Changmin covered his face with his hand and laughed out loud.

  
“Kim Jaejoong, I really, really love you.”

  
Jaejoong smiled sheepishly and pecked Changmin on his lips.

  
“I love you too. But I wasn’t kidding about the two days thing.”

  
“Oh, bring it on babe.”

  
Jaejoong smirked and proceed to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/Kudos you know the drill


End file.
